Goddesses Aren't meant of Humans? Think Again
by Kunoichi Hyuuga Tenten
Summary: Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata are goddesses that control rain/ Water, storms/ Air, sun/Fire and seasons/ Earth. They have to deal with Gods of equal power to them... So to relief the stress, hey come down to earth to play! Love and trouble ensues...


**Goddesses aren't meant for humans...? Think... Again.**

Konnichiwa Minna-san!!!

The people have decided!!! Kekeke... I feel weird talking this way but ah well! The winner of the poll is this story!!! Yay!!!

(Claps)

Thank you for voting, Minna-san! Now! Onto the story which you chose!!!

-Tennie

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Legend One: Goddesses.**

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Water and Rain goddess...**

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Volturnus this. Volturnus that... Argh!" A brunette paced about her wide and huge room, hovering above the while and fluffy clouds. "I did better than what he did! And he takes all me credit! Great... I even got scolded by Zeus for his mistakes!!!" She yelled in frustration, throwing her pale hands up into the air, her long and watery pale-blue sleeves followed suit. "And Poseidon! What did he do?! Create huge waves so cities would be destroyed! Who had to clear the mess?! Me! Why can't I enjoy being a goddess for once?! The rest all get rest while I get stuck cleaning messes up even though I'm an Olympian..." She grumbled and flopped herself onto her huge circular pink bed, folding her arms across her chest.** (A/n: In this Fan fiction of mine... Well... They all are Olympians! xD Oh! And Volturnus is the god of Water, while Poseidon is the God of the Sea! He also causes Earthquakes as well! )**

"I wonder is Saku-chan's doing any better... Or Hina-chan... Or even Ino-chan...! I hope so... Aether, Gaia, Apollo or even Hephaestus... nor Vulcan would be easier to handle..." She covered her pair of russet brown eyes with one pale arm. **(A/n: Aether is the God of Storms and Air, Gaia is the Earth Goddess... Apollo is the Sun God, and Hephaestus is the God of Fire!)**

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Meanwhile...**

**With the Storms and Air Goddess...**

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Argh!!!" A goddess wearing a pale-pink tube top dress that touched her knees smashed her fist into a pillar of her spacious room, causing a very obvious crack in it. "How dare he!!!" She grumbled as she stomped over to her huge pink bed, which had a translucent net hanging over it. "It's alright to show that he's better... but to throw me onto the ground just like that?! Isn't he over doing it?!" She yelled, punching her fists into the air. "Damned Jupiter... I'll get you someday!!!" She yelled before throwing herself back down onto her bed, closing her eyes as she listened to a distant harp playing.

"Mmmm... what an elegant sound... Is Apollon playing it...?" Her lips curved into a gentle smile. **(A/n: Apollon is the God of music, Archery and Prophecies!!! That's it. He's now officially my favourite Olympian!)**

**x-x-x-x-x**

**With the Seasons and Earth Goddess...**

**x-x-x-x-x**

A girl with lone and silky blue-black hair ran into the room and slammed the while door behind her. She ran to her bed, an arm over her eyes as water spilled out of it.

**(Flashback)**

_**"Itai!!!" She got thrown onto the ground as a woman look down at her, folding her arms across her chest.**_

_**"Hmph. You call yourself an Earth Goddess?! Pretty Pathetic for one, huh?!" She sneered and walked away, laughing, leaving a crying goddess behind.**_

**(End flashback)**

She sobbed on her bed, kneeing down as she buried her head into her arms. "Gaia's right...S-She's right... I can't do it... I... I c-can't be a goddess of Earth... I can't d-do it..." She sobbed, recalling the painful events that happened the day before. "I j-just can't..." She continued, slowly opening her pale-lavender eyes to show one filled with sorrowful tears.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**At the same time...**

**With the Fire and Sun Goddess...**

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Gah!!! Damned Apollon... Damned Hephaestus..." A blonde muttered as she burned two paper dolls in her cold hands. "Try to steal my postion will you...?" Flames burned in her blue eyes. "We'll see about that... DIEEE!!!" She screamed, the fire in hands burned brighter, bigger and hotter. She gritted the pearl-white teeth and clenched her fists. **(A/n: By the way... Apollon is said to be associated with the Sun! )**

"DIEEE!!!" She burned the paper dolls in her hands, trying to curse them. "... I'll go see the girls..." She sighed, throwing the now crisp paper dolls onto the chalky-white marble tiles on the floor.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Later on... In the Main hall of the Olympian tower.**

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Tenten! Sakura! Hinata!!!!"

"Ino! Saku-chan!!! Hina-chan!!!"

"Tennie-chan! Hina-chan! Ino!!!"

"Konnichiwa... Tenten-chan... Ino-chan... S-Sakura-chan..."

All four goddesses of each element called out to each other.

"Hey guys... How's it going so far?" Tenten asked, sighing.

"Horrid..." Ino and Sakura spoke in unison.

"Apollon's been real nasty lately... and Hephaestus is a real jerk... I FEEL LIKE SLASHING HIS BLOODY HEAD OFF!!!" The blonde growled, flames burning both in her eyes, and behind her... literally.

'Splash' went cold water as it socked Ino and put out the flames. "Chill Ino... Or your temper's going to burn us all..." Tenten sweat dropped.

"Uh..." Ino sat back down.

"Hinata...? Your eyes look really red... have you been crying?" Sakura asked Hinata, who jolted up.

"... Gaia... She said I... hic... wasn't good enough to be an Earth Goddess... She's right..." she started to cry, as all the girls crowded round her and gave her hugs.

"Don't cry... You're definitely way better than her!" Ino smiled.

"A-Arigatou..." Hinata wiped her tears away.

"Man... Being an Olympian sure is hardwork... " Sakura sighed as Tenten's face lit up with a grin. "Tennie...? Why are you smiling...?" Sakura eyed her best friend curiously.

"Y-Yeah... the last time she smiled like that... w-we all got into trouble with Kami..." Hinata added on.

"Here we go again..." Ino slapped her forehead.

"LET'S GO TO THE MORTAL REALM TO RELAX!!!" Tenten sceamed, as Ino's face lit up, though Sakura and Hinata's eye widened in shock.

"YEAH!!!" Ino cheered along, while Tenten squealed.

"You've got to be kidding..." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"K-Kami will be angry i-if we did that... We'll be breaking one of the biggest rules..." Hinata touched her lower lip with her index finger, like she always did whenever she got scared... Or if the girls came up with crazy ideas.

"No!!! Besides! I really want to see what's down there!!!" Tenten smiled as Ino gave a thumbs up.

"..." Sakura looked reluctant, but gave in to her curiousity. "Let's go..." She sighed.

"E-Eh?! Not you too... Sakura-chan..." Hinata's eyes widened to the extent that it looked like plates.

"Come on Hinata!!!" Ino grabbed Hinata's warm hands and smiled.

"... ok..." Hinata gave in as well, Tenten cheering in the background.

"LET'S GOOOOO!!!" Ino and Tenten screamed.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Moments with a obsessed NejiTen fanatic:**

Alright! First off...

Sorry for the crappy ending!!! I have been putting this chapter off for quite a long time, so I got pretty un-motivated half-way through... Sigh...

The next chapter will be about the boys!!! Review if you like it!!! Thanks!

P.S: Sorry if I don't update for quite a while, because I have assignments... homework... Piano... NejiTen doujins and fan art to draw... together with the whole 'hunt for NejiTen photos online' and 'Print them out, after that laminate it and stick in an album' thing... I'm taking my NejiTen obsession to a whole new level... And I love it!!! xD

But for this week... I guess I'll be able to update six chapters for all my stories in total... Since I'm not going to camp.

Anyway. Ciao and Ja ne for now!!! xD

-Tennie


End file.
